Leonardo's Chat
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Leo tries out a computer for the first time, only to meet a fellow Space Heroes fan in a chat room. Can he remain internet friends with the girl, or can he risk revealing himself in the pursuit of a more in-depth relationship? Slight songfic. T for paranoia and fight scene. Oneshot.


Author's Note: I wanted to write a story where a turtle could meet a girl in a way besides saving her life. Leo/OC, with a slight bit of song fic, but not much. The song that is playing at the romantic part is Anchor by Mindy Gledhill. Point of view changes from third to first person as story evolves.

* * *

Leo's Chat

Leo eagerly awaited the completion of Donnie's latest project. April had just bought a new laptop and then gifted the old one to the turtles. Donnie was still tweaking it as Leo sat fidgeting. He really wanted a turn on it.

"Done!" Donnie cried triumphantly, only to be shoved aside as Leo pounced on the device. April had told him that the internet was full of Space Heroes episodes and extras and he was going to look for himself.

"You're welcome." Donnie muttered as he left his brother alone with the computer.

Leo excitedly searched for Space Heroes, only to discover a website called _ fanchat. _Curious, he clicked on it.

**Welcome! We connect like-minded individuals to discuss their favorite things!**

**Select a category and we match you for an intriguing conversation.**

Leo selected Space Heroes, after creating a user name he was satisfied with. The screen showed an hourglass for a few seconds before a new message appeared.

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan _**is now chatting with**_SpaceHeroezFangirl._

Leo blinked at the screen, unsure of what to do. Soon, a dialogue bubble appeared.

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Before we get down to the show, you're not some middle aged creep are you? Be warned, I can tell if you lie._

_No, I'm not._ Leo typed back quickly. _I'm fifteen._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: You realize you really shouldn't reveal this stuff over the internet._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Oh._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: It's cool. I'm fifteen too. Now to the show: who's your favorite character?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Uh, duh. Captain Ryan._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Cliché. I was hoping that you would be a little more interesting._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Oh, I'm plenty interesting, buddy. You on the other hand sound like more of an enemy of Captain Ryan's than a fan._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: No, I'm a fan. I just think Captain Ryan has a fatal flaw._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: He is flawless. But…what would it be, if he did?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: He is a terrible judge of character._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: What do you mean? His first mate is amazing, if a bit of a dork._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Hey, don't knock him! He's cooler than Ryan any day._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: No way, shell-for-brains!_

Oh no! Leo tried to delete it, but it was too late. Now he had blown his cover.

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Shell-for-brains? What am I, a crustacean? Way to weird a girl out._

"Leo, I need to find this video and Donnie won't let me use his laptop, can I-"

"Not now, Mikey!" Leo screamed, pulling the computer away from his brother.

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Bye, TrueBlue. My little sister wants the computer._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: No, wait. My brother wants to take mine too. Can I chat with you tomorrow?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Sure. _

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Um…how?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: You're funny. Just click previous chats, and we can continue this one. Bye!_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Bye. See you tomorrow._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Can't wait, Bluey._

"Here, Mikey." Leo passed his brother the computer as he closed the site. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"Clara, Clara! Mom said I could play now!" The hyperactive seven year old jumped around her sister. Her chestnut hair was a match for her older sister's, except the smaller girl's was curly.

"Okay, Delilah, you can have it." The teen hopped up from the chair by the desktop.

"Oooooh. Mom, Clara has a booooooyfriend!" Lila called, causing Clara to blush.

"Lilah, be quiet." She stammered.

* * *

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Hey, Blue. What's up?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Hard day._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Sorry. How about I cheer you up?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Okay, how?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: I will give you my super-secret Space Heroes information. You must swear to never repeat it._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Super-secret?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Are you mocking me? Then I won't tell._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: No, no. Please?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: You're cute when you beg. Fine, I'll tell you. You ever hear of Chopped Comics?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Not really._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: It's this secluded comic store downtown. Anyway, they sell one-of-a-kind Space Heroes merchandise, which you can order through this site! How cool is that?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: That's amazing!_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: You just place your order, then pick it up at the store. All you have to do is tell them your username._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Wow thanks._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Anytime. Can I ask you a personal question?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Does that question count?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Funny. What's your real name?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: What's yours?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: I asked first._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: But I'm the captain._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Captain …?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Leonardo. But mostly just Leo._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Cool, in a renaissance sense, but I still like Bluey._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Now yours._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: I never promised that._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Captain Leo's orders, miss._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Okay, for the gentleman, my name is Clara._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Hmm…okay I guess._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: You guess? You should go into comedy. *eye roll*_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: The wit, it burns._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Oh, gotta go. Sis wants the device again. Bye, Blue._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Bye, Clara._

* * *

Clara sat at the computer, grinning. Of course she had told Leo where the comic store was. She really liked him, assuming he _wasn't_ a creep. It was natural to want to meet him. So she had sent him to the comic store that she worked at.

* * *

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Clara, my instructions must be carried out swiftly._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Yes, sir. What do you ask of me?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: What do you like besides the show?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Besides talking to you, you mean? I like music._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Care to elaborate?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Maybe. Tell me your fav bands first._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: I don't really have any._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: What?! Do you live under a rock?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: You could say that. My brother hogs our only music source._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: You are truly a damsel in distress. I will help you._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Is music that important?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Yes. Now, no more stupid questions. My orders are that you will listen to all my recommendations._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Okay, okay. I'll try, but I don't really get out much._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: I can come over and play some?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: No. Sorry._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: No, I get it. Internet person and all._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: No, it's just that my brothers and I are kinda…weird._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Aww, he's embarrassed. Blushing yet? _

Which did make Leo blush.

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: No._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Don't lie, Blue. Or should I say pink._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Cut it out, Clara. I can start typing sappy couple talk for your sister to read over your shoulder._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: You wouldn't._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Oh, Clara, how I care-a, for you and only you… Your eyes always sparkle, your hair is softer than angel wings…_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Make it stop! I give, I give, Blue!_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Good. Speaking of which, what color are your eyes?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Are we playing the what-do-you-look-like game?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: No._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Well, kinda._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: My eyes are brown. Yours?_

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Blue._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Of course they are._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Oh, how I enjoy your commentary on my excuse for a life._

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Thank you, I'll be here all week._

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Oops, gotta go. Late for work. _

Leo figured a patrol was kind of like a job…

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Bye, Bluey._

* * *

For days she waited, watching the order log for any mentions of TrueBlue. She couldn't hold back a little giggle of excitement when an order finally came in. It was for a replica of Captain Ryan's commander pin. _He's so predictable,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Leo had waited until he had enough money and courage to order the pin. It was so rare he still couldn't believe he was about to get one, but he was pretty nervous. Clara had told him about the store, what if she saw him there?

Still, he put on the disguise, a large blue hoodie, black mittens, and large baggy dark-wash jeans. He waited until evening before sneaking out of the lair.

He was thankful that the air was chilly enough to justify his ensemble. He followed the directions that he had received from Clara.

The store was small, tucked between a small bookshop and something called an apothecary. Leo walked in, and instead of the chime of a bell, the door let off a transporter sound effect. He jumped slightly, reaching for katanas that weren't there.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A chipper voice said.

Leo glanced up to see a young girl with honey-brown hair that was swept back by a large silver clip. She was smiling warmly at him, something he rarely got to see.

"I'm here to pick up an order." He said gruffly. He tried to keep his head down, so she wouldn't notice his skin.

"Sure. And whom would this order be for?" She asked politely.

"TrueBlueCaptainRyan." He said, checking that no one else was in the shop.

"Um…sure." The girl suddenly looked a bit flustered. "Let me just check the store room." She flashed a quick glance back at him and left.

* * *

Clara shut the door to the back room and let out a nervous breath. So _this_ was her mystery boy. He was certainly tall, and muscular, if the bulges in his sleeves were any indication. It was cute that he was a bit jumpy. And his voice…chills went up her spine.

She looked around frantically for his box, trying to think of plan to let him know who she was without scaring him. What if she wasn't what he expected? What if he didn't like her now that she was real?

"Calm down." She said to herself. "Think." She placed her hands to her forehead.

"Oh." She quickly adjusted her nametag so that it was more prominent and grabbed the small box from the shelf.

"Sorry that took so long. Here." She walked from behind the counter, taking the opportunity to stand next to him. He took a small step back and she tried not to let her disappointment show.

* * *

Leo watched the pretty girl walk towards him. He took in her full appearance: She wore light denim skinny jeans with a rare Space Heroes T-shirt. (It said Space Zeroes, and it had been a factory mistake. There were only about 200 in existence.) On the shirt, an ID badge read: Clara.

Wait, Clara?!

Leo stepped back in shock, watching disappointment cross the girl's-Clara's-face. He raised his eyes just enough to meet hers, wanting to make sure. They were a rich deep brown, like the dark chocolate that Raph loved to bring home.

* * *

His eyes weren't just blue. They were twinkling sapphires. But the skin around them looked…green? _Must be a trick of the lousy lighting,_ she reasoned.

She felt Leo snatch the package from her hand quickly, before he made a break for the door.

"Leo, wait!" She cried, but the teen was already out the door and running down the street. Grabbing her coat, she tried to catch up to him, locking the store before sprinting to the left.

She could just see the flash of blue of his hoodie as he rounded a corner.

"Leo, please." She called after him. "Leona-" But her use of his full name was cut off as she was pulled into a side alley.

* * *

Leo ran as fast as he could, thankful for his ninja stamina. He heard Clara yelling for him. He didn't dare to stop though. His family had already been put in danger because of his actions, he could not allow himself to make it worse. Still, his thoughts wandered back to her eyes, the way they looked at him with such longing. For a split second, he wondered if it would be worth it, to go back and talk to her, maybe even reveal his true nature. Then he shook his head; it wasn't possible.

He heard her calling after him and picked up speed. This was so effective, he almost missed her cut off call of distress.

"Clara?" He answered, but he knew she wouldn't have heard him from such a distance. Worry etching across his features, he ran back the way he came.

He nearly passed the side alley she was in, except for the small whimper that found its way to the street. He peered in, shocked by the sight.

The bubbly girl from the shop had disappeared, replaced with a limp form collapsed on the ground. A man was pinning her down and working at the zipper on her coat.

No banter entered Leo's mind; he felt disgust and rage claw at his innards. Even without his swords, he was a force to be reckoned with. The utterly despicable man soon lay unconscious on the ground, his face beaten severely until both eyes were swollen shut, with more than a few fractured bones.

Leo picked up the small girl and carefully carried her back to the shop. He found the keys for the door and entered. She was placed gently on a couch in the back room, probably used for employee breaks. He checked her over for injuries, but except for a small bump on the head, she appeared fine.

Still, the turtle couldn't resist stroking her hair in what he hoped was a soothing fashion. All too soon, she opened her eyes. Leo flinched, waiting for the scream.

* * *

I had felt myself being lifted and carried, but had blacked out against the firm chest that held me. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was a strikingly blue sweatshirt. _Leo._ My heart skipped a beat, and I thought that he was quite muscular as I had suspected. I looked up to meet those jeweled eyes and saw green. A lot of it.

"Wha-" Was all I could manage before my throat closed up with emotion. He, whatever he was, looked so terrified, so hurt, I immediately wanted to make him feel better. After all, he was Leo.

"Hey, look at that. My hero even comes with a mask." I joked, shooting him a small smile. He opened his eyes at that, gazing at me cautiously.

"You-you're not-I mean…" He trailed off. I giggled, thinking that he was cute when flustered.

"Would it still be accurate to call you Bluey?" I skimmed his cheek with the back of my hand lightly. The skin was smooth and surprisingly cool to the touch. He smiled at me, a real, self-assured smile.

"Check the mask and get back to me on that." He said, and I laughed a little.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, leaning closer from where he was kneeling next to me.

"Not sure. My best friend turns out to be a talking turtle who runs sat the sight of nerdy Sci-fi enthusiasts. Doesn't that just boggle the mind?"

"Really, Clara, are you okay?" he insisted, and I just shook my head. He seemed to be satisfied by this and he resumed his stroking of my hair.

"Mmm. Leo, stop." I said weakly. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna-" at this point I yawned, "Fall asleep."

"Then go to sleep." He answered softly.

"If I do, you'll disappear." I said quietly. He chuckled and I looked up in surprise.

"I can be around whenever you need me. Do you want me to take you home?" He questioned, suddenly realizing that he was about to leave me to fall asleep in my place of employment. I shook my head.

"My mom owns the shop. We live upstairs." I replied. He nodded.

"Alright then. You'll be okay here?" He makes to go, but I catch his wrist.

"Stay a little longer, Blue." He gives in at the use of his nickname, adjusting me so that he lies on the couch and I lie on top, my back pressed against his chest.

When I wake up, I'm in my own bed, sunlight streaming through the curtains. I wonder if it was all a dream, before I run to check the computer. There, a message blinks at me.

_TrueBlueCaptainRyan: Hope you slept well. I was wondering if you wanted to, and it's okay if you say no, but do you want to come over?_

_SpaceHeroezFangirl: Would love to._

* * *

She's coming over! I can barely contain the mixture of excitement and nervousness that floods my system. I had carefully waited until the weekend that Splinter and April were out of town, leaving only my brothers and myself. This way, I'd have fewer people to convince that this wasn't a bad idea.

"Are you insane?" Raph asks. Seeing my expression, he sighs.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says before flopping back onto the couch. Mikey looks up from his comic to give me a thumbs up.

"Knew you'd ask her out eventually." He says, causing my jaw to drop in shock.

"How-how did you know?" I manage to ask. Mikey just grins back and answers without looking up.

"Browser history, bro." He shrugs.

"You used the laptop to ask out a girl?" Donnie looks impressed.

"Not exactly. Look, she's coming over tomorrow, and I don't want things to go badly." I place a hand on my head, thinking.

"Leo's got a girlfriend." Mikey singsongs, only to have a katana point appear in front of his face.

"This is exactly what I mean. None of this when Clara comes over." I order them. My brothers give me blank looks before they ignore me. I sigh and start picking up some of the trash lying around.

* * *

What do you wear when visiting a turtle? Especially one that you might like as more than a friend.

I give up worrying and go back to willing the perfect outfit to jump out at me. None do. I decide on a pair of graphic jeans covered in Space Heroes designs and a plain royal blue tank top. My mom always tells me that if you want a guy to know that you like him, you have to drop a hint.

I glance at the clock and nearly flip. I have to meet Leo outside the shop in five minutes! I quickly grab my iPod and my best speaker set, throwing on a pair of sturdy sneakers. I had planned on showing Leo all the cool songs he was missing.

With a quick goodbye to my mom and Delilah, I was out the door and meeting Leo. He was dressed much the same, and I now knew that he was hiding his appearance from less accepting humans.

"Hey, Leo." I say, hoping I'm only out of breath from my dash to the door.

"Hi." He responds, his blue eyes wide. I stare at him curiously, wondering why he's acting weird.

"I brought my iPod, so now you will have to endure good music, Captain." I said in a mock serious voice. He seems to snap out of his trance and chuckles at my joke. The sound sends goose bumps up my arms.

"Sounds great. But first, there are two ways to get to my home. We can go by rooftop or underground. Which would you prefer?" he asks and I fidget uncomfortably.

"Rooftops." I answer, despite my fear of heights.

"Awesome. The view is amazing, and you can even see a few stars." He grins at me before scooping me into his arms. I give him a surprised look.

"Um, captain?"

"Did I not mention that I get to carry you for this part? Must have slipped my mind." He smiles mischievously and I can't help but smile back. When he starts leaping off towards our destination, I take the opportunity to snuggle into his chest.

* * *

I was glad she picked the rooftops, since it meant that I wouldn't have to struggle to think of conversation. Also, the carrying her part was nice. Especially when she settled herself against my chest.

"Wow, you really do live under a rock." She said as we approached the manhole cover.

"And you mock my humor." I roll my eyes, and she shoots me a playful glare.

"I'll go in first, then you can drop down and I'll catch you." I said in my leader voice. I didn't tell her that the drop wasn't really far enough to make that necessary.

"Sure." She replied, so I dropped down and waited.

* * *

Literally and figuratively falling for Leo is kind of fun. Especially when he's there to catch you.

* * *

"Guys, this is Clara. Clara, this is Mikey, Raph, and Donnie." I introduced, watching Clara gaze at each of my brothers in turn.

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you." She says politely. Mikey smiles and starts jumping up and down, Donnie gives a shy wave, and Raph just nods curtly.

"Let me see…Mikey is the pizza aficionado, Donnie is the technical genius, and Raph is the one who enjoys fighting the most." Clara points to each one in turn, remembering what I told her.

Donnie looks impressed and flattered at being called a genius, Mikey is looking daydreamy at the mention of pizza, and Raph manages a smile.

"Well, I'll be in the lab." Donnie says. "It was nice to meet you, Clara."

"Bye, Donnie." She answers, and turns to find Mikey very within her personal space.

"Hi, Clara. SO what do you want to do?" He asks brightly and Clara smiles. I give her an _I'm sorry for my brother look_ and her response appears to be_ don't worry, I get this all the time._

"I brought over some of my music for Leo to hear. He told me that you basically have sole ownership of the music down here." She says. Mikey grins sheepishly.

I shoot Raph a pleading look. He sighs before turning to Mikey.

"Come on, Mikey, let's go spar in the dojo." He offers.

"Okay…if I can try out your sais." He bargains, causing Raph to glower at him and then me.

"Fine." He says between gritted teeth. The two of them _finally _make their exit.

* * *

"Sorry about Mikey." Leo says, and I laugh.

"It's cute. He reminds me of Delilah." I respond.

"She can't be as annoying as Mikey." He raises an eye ridge.

"Please. Little sisters are worse than little brothers any day." I challenge and Leo looks at me in disbelief.

"You are unable to claim that since you don't have to live with Mikey." He says with finality, and I grab my music, hoping to make the most of what time we have left.

"So, what kind of songs do you want to start with?" I ask, and I am offered a blank look. I think a minute, trying to find something in my music library that might appeal to him the most.

"Oh, I've got it. You can listen to Fun." I say, and he appears confused until I tell him that it's a band.

I press play, and Some Nights starts to blare from the speakers. Leo starts by watching me, until I close my eyes, leaning back into the worn couch and letting the music wash over me. I tap my hand to the rapid drumbeats and when the slower part comes on, I glance at Leo.

He has followed my lead and shut his eyes, and by the way he's listening intently, I can tell I picked a good song for him.

* * *

We passed the time like that for an hour or two. I was amazed at just how much music Clara could listen to. They were all different too, between rock and punk and something she said was called beach music.

Eventually, she had ended up snuggled next to me on the couch. I carefully placed my arm around her shoulder, and she didn't protest. Suddenly, the fast song that was currently on was replaced by the soft plinking of piano keys. I felt Clara stiffen beside me.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know how a slow song got in." She blushed prettily and got up, hurrying to the speakers.

"What's wrong with a slow song?" I asked. She turned to me, confused.

"Nothing, I like this song." She said.

"Good." I said, then I remembered something April had explained to us when she hadn't wanted to go to her school dance a few weeks back. Something about a slow song being good for dancing together. I got up and crossed the room, standing just in front of Clara.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, offering a hand. She wouldn't meet my eye before answering.

"I've never really danced before." She whispered. I took her hand and pulled her close as the music swirled around us.

* * *

I put my arms around his neck, and his hands hesitated before gliding to my hips, sending shivers along my spine. We swayed awkwardly for a second before I relaxed into him, just listening to his heart beat along with the song. I let my head rest and his shoulder and I felt his chin on the top of my head. I sighed in contentment.

* * *

I could barely hear the lyrics as I felt her breath on my shoulder. I could smell her hair, something cool and slightly fruity. She fit comfortably against me and I felt so happy…and yet, something nagged at me. I wanted to tell her that I liked her, as something more than a friend.

My resolve crumbled as I heard her start to sing along.

_"__When I'm lost I feel so very found,_

_When you anchor me back down."_

It was then that I lifted her chin and placed my lips just barely against hers. I pulled away quickly, afraid, but her hands stayed firmly on my shoulders as she pulled me in for another kiss.

The song eventually changed, but still she didn't let go. Not that I was complaining.

* * *

I kissed him goodbye again when he brought me home that night. I loved seeing the smile on his face as I played with the ends of his mask.

"So was the music alright?" I questioned.

"It was perfect." He answered happily. I sighed and leaned against him for one last kiss before I headed into the shop.

* * *

Clara didn't reveal to Leo that she had snuck that song into the 'Music for Leo' playlist on purpose until a few weeks later. He laughed and said that he had figured it out the day afterwards anyway.


End file.
